1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an IC card contacting and releasing mechanism used for insertion into a given electronic device.
2. Related Art
Recently, card-in operation type electronic devices have rapidly prevailed in which a user-owned IC card is inserted, when necessity arises, into a given electronic device such as a camera, a personal computer, a recording machine or the like so that information from such an electronic device is recorded in the IC card or information from the IC card is given to such an electronic device.
In the conventional art, as means for withdrawing or ejecting a memory card (releasing means) inserted in a card-in operation type electronic device, the depth dimension of insertion of the memory card is set such that a rear end of the card projects from a card inlet port when the memory is inserted, thereby allowing the user to withdraw the projected rear end using his fingers, or an eject button is disposed at an area in the vicinity of the card inlet port so that the user can push this eject button after use in order to actuate an ejecting lever for ejection of the card (releasing of the card).
However, the arrangement for withdrawing the memory card by pinching the projected end with the user""s fingers requires an appropriate amount of projection of the card to allow the user to pinch the card with his fingers. This projection badly spoils an outer appearance of the device. Also, chances are increased for damaging the card by external shock or impact. In addition, if the individual user should withdraw the memory card, which is frictionally contacted with contacts, in an abnormal attitude, the card would likely be damaged or a large load would be required for the user to withdraw the memory card.
On the other hand, the arrangement for ejecting the memory card by pushing an eject button encounters such inconveniences as the eject button being difficult to form in a proper position due to limitation of space or the like. In addition, provision of the eject button not only spoils an outer appearance but also adversely affects miniaturization of the device.
It is, therefore, a first object of the present invention to provide an IC card contacting and releasing mechanism capable of solving the problems inherent in the prior art devices which employ either the method for withdrawing an IC card with the user""s fingers or the method for providing an eject button for ejecting an IC card.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an IC card contacting and releasing mechanism which is simple in construction and small in size.
In order to achieve the above objects, there is essentially provided an IC card contacting and releasing mechanism including an IC card which is to be inserted into a card receiving space of an electronic device; a contact which is brought into contact with an external contact of the IC card when the IC card is inserted and brought out of contact therewith when the IC card is withdrawn; a card pusher which is advanced, when the IC card is inserted, in a direction of insertion of the IC card by being pushed by a front end face of the IC card, thereby accumulating resilient force for ejecting the IC card; and lock means for locking the card pusher in an advanced position when the IC card is inserted and unlocking the card pusher when the IC card is pushed again in the direction of insertion of the IC card, so that the card pusher is retracted by the resilient force, the card pusher, when retracting, pushing the front end face of the IC card in a direction opposite to the direction of insertion of the IC card, thereby allowing ejection of the IC card; wherein the IC card is provided on a corner portion of the front end face thereof with an inclined surface for regulating the direction of insertion of the IC card and the card pusher pushes, when retracting, against the inclined surface so that the IC card is ejected.
In another aspect of the present invention, there is also provided an IC card contacting and releasing mechanism including an IC card which is to be inserted into a card receiving space of an electronic device; a contact which is brought into contact with an external contact of the IC card when the IC card is inserted and brought out of contact therewith when the IC card is withdrawn; a card pusher which is advanced, when the IC card is inserted, in a direction of insertion of the IC card by being pushed by a front end face of the IC card, thereby accumulating resilient force for ejecting the IC card; and lock means for locking, when the IC card is inserted, the card pusher in an advanced position and unlocking, when the IC card is pushed again in the direction of insertion of the IC card, the card pusher so that the card pusher is retracted by the resilient force, the card pusher, when retracting, pushing the front end face of the IC card in a direction opposite to the direction of insertion of the IC card, thereby allowing ejection of the IC card; wherein the card pusher is arranged in such a manner as to be able to advance and retract in the direction of insertion and withdrawal of the IC card and allowed to extend along one side surface of the IC card so that the card pusher forms a side ruler for guiding insertion and withdrawal of the IC card.
In one preferred embodiment, the card pusher includes an inclined pressure surface which is complementary with an inclined pressure receiving surface formed on a corner portion of the front end face of the IC card and which is adapted to push the pressure receiving inclination surface.
A turnable arm may be turnably supported on an end portion of the card pusher and a free end of the turnable arm may be turned between a locked and an unlocked position by a cam element.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent during the course of the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.